


6. Dvakrát do téže řeky

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fix-It, Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Sherlock se vrací do života i do formy a s ním se vrací i případy. A k těm potřebuje svého bloggera. Ale bude John ještě ochoten spolupracovat? A i kdyby ano, lze vstoupit dvakrát do téže řeky?





	6. Dvakrát do téže řeky

 

Když se Sherlock po týdnu ozve, že by potřeboval Johnovu pomoc s případem, John samozřejmě vyrazí, i když si není vůbec jistý, že by měl.

Mary, která ho doma v neděli večer objevila zaraženého, v pyžamu a obsypaného obaly od jídla, si je naopak zcela jistá, že by nikam chodit neměl.

„Fingoval svoji vlastní smrt?“ křičí, když ji John seznámí s celou historií. „On předstíral, že je mrtvý? Bože můj, co je to za psychopata? To není normální Johne, bože, když si vzpomenu, jak jsi vypadal, jak dlouho ses z toho dostával, a ten magor to jenom předstíral??? Jestli nemá prášky na hlavu, tak by je rozhodně mít měl! A ty se s ním chystáš jít honit zločince? To nemyslíš vážně, Johne, co ty víš, co se mu posune v hlavě a tentokrát sejme pro změnu třeba tebe, ale doopravdy!“

 

„Ono to takhle zní blbě,“ brání John sebe i Sherlocka, „ale ve skutečnosti to bylo trochu jinak, měl svoje důvody, snažil se mě chránit. A není to psychopat.“

„Chránit?“ vyjede Mary. „To tě teda báječně chránil, tak skvěle, že nechybělo moc a prohnal sis hlavu kulkou, ale jinak to byl skvělej plán! Johne, jsi doktor, musíš přece vidět, že to nemá v hlavě v pořádku. Drž se od něj dál…“ zaprosí.

„No… dobře, v hlavě to v pořádku asi úplně nemá,“ připustí John. „Ale násilník to není. Nikdy by mi vědomě neublížil, vědomě neublížil nikdy nikomu,“ brání Sherlocka rozohněně. Načež se na vteřinu zarazí, jak mu v plné míře dojde obsah vlastních slov.   _Nikdy by mi vědomě neublížil. Nikdy by mi VĚDOMĚ neublížil. Bože můj, vždyť je to pravda, on se mi fakt snažil neublížit. Jenže… u toho mě zničil. Idiot._

Následně si vzpomene na Američana, který vyslýchal paní Hudsonovou, a následně tak nešťastně vypadl z okna. Osmkrát. „Teda… v podstatě. Skoro nikdy nikomu neublížil,“ opraví se a Mary významně zvedne obočí.

„Fakt nemusíš mít strach,“ ujišťuje ji John. „Já… já asi potřebuju nějaké uzavření, víš? Že je to opravdu za mnou…,“ uvažuje nahlas. „Seznámím vás, jestli chcete. A sama uvidíš, že na něm vážně nic nebezpečného není.“ „No… to už se nemůžu dočkat,“ odsekne Mary s protočenýma očima a raději jde zalít ty květiny, které po víkendu vypadají zhruba stejně sklesle jako John.

*

A tak o týden později John nasedá do známého černého auta, ve kterém už sedí trochu lépe vypadající Sherlock. Rozpačitě se pozdraví a než se rozhostí zase to podivné ticho, Sherlock se ujme slova a začne Johna seznamovat se základy případu. Z úřadu začaly nejprve prosakovat tajné informace a dokumenty, načež byl jeden z diplomatů nalezen mrtvý ve své kanceláři. Celá budova se ochrankou jenom hemží, podle kamer nikdo nepovolaný nepřišel ani neodešel… Sherlock mluví a mluví a zní to trochu nuceně, ale John je i za to předstírání normality rád. Je to tak snazší.

Pátrání začnou v Mycroftově kanceláři, kde John už dva roky nebyl. _Vlastně jsem tady nebyl nikdy, uvědomí si vzápětí_. Mycroft už sídlí jinde, víc na periferii, kancelář vypadá menší a vybavení není tak luxusní. Zajímavé.

„Vidím, že ses přestěhoval,“ okomentuje vzápětí totéž i Sherlock.   
„A já vidím, že tvůj skvělý postřeh nijak neutrpěl,“ ušklíbne se Mycroft. „Trochu jsem změnil agendu. Nicméně pokud dovolíte, pánové, přejděme rovnou k věci. Tim Marsall byl jedním z našich nejstarších zaměstnanců…“

Následující hodina je pro Johna něco jako bizarní teleport do minulosti. Sherlock pobíhá, zkoumá, komentuje, dedukuje a najednou to je tak přirozené, tak naprosto samozřejmě snadné. Jako vklouznout do dobře zanošených bot, jako by události posledních let byly jen zlý sen, který se nikdy neudál a jako by to byl jenom další případ pro hochy z Baker Street. John se zaujatě rozhlíží, poslouchá a nevěřícně vrtí hlavou při zvlášť působivých dedukcích. Nevykřikuje, jak je to úžasné, vlastně je úplně potichu, ale okouzlení Sherlockovým intelektem ho znovu zasáhne plnou silou. Je to sice magor a idiot, ale jeho genialita je prostě oslňující. _To nemá cenu popírat,_ uklidňuje sám sebe _, to je zkrátka strohý fakt_.

Něco je ale přece jenom jinak, uvědomí si, když se úžas trochu ochodí a dostane větší prostor přemýšlet. A nejenom proto, že se Sherlock pohybuje pomaleji, s obtížemi a místy potřebuje pomoct, když zraněná ruka není schopná vykonávat svoji práci.

Hlavně proto, že… Sherlock a Mycroft. Je to mezi nimi jiné. Žádné naschvály, úšklebky, šrapnely. Občas se na sebe utrhnou, ale je to jenom odlesk bývalé slávy, který navíc působí spíš pro formu, než pro cokoliv jiného. _Muselo je to sblížit_ , pomyslí si John překvapeně. A ještě překvapeněji mu dojde, že i Mycroft musel žít ve svém soukromém pekle, když sledoval, jak se jeho malý bratříček řítí do záhuby. Bizarní myšlenka.

Od té chvíle Mycroftovi věnuje víc pozornosti a několikrát ho přistihne, že se na Sherlocka pokradmu dívá zvláštně měkkým pohledem. Místo obvyklé uštěpačnosti a lehkého podráždění je ten pohled plný tiché lítosti a nejistoty. Navíc Mycroft bedlivě pozoruje každý Sherlockův pohyb, vyhodnocuje každé slovo a nejspíš se snaží odhadnout, v jak moc špatném stavu jeho bratr je - a jestli se má šanci ještě někdy zotavit docela.

Sherlock oproti tomu Mycroftovi neodsekává, není okázale zpruzený jeho přítomností a nesnaží se nemilosrdně tít do jakéhokoliv slabého místa, které s neúprosnou jistotou odhalí.

 _Bratrská láska ve své nejčistší podobě_ , pomyslí si John. V podání Sherlocka a Mycrofta. _No to mě poser_. Pane bože, co se na té Ukrajině stalo? Jak strašné to muselo být, když to semlelo i Mycrofta? Opravdu by ho to zajímalo, ale současně tak trochu nelogicky doufá, že se to nikdy ve velkém detailu nedozví. Protože jestli to takhle vyřídilo Holmesovic sociopatickou dvojku, on sám by si to šel nejspíš hodit. Jestli Sherlock-

Násilím v sobě zašlápne všechny myšlenky vedoucí tímto směrem a jde se přidat k prozkoumávání důkazů. Teď přijde na řadu pitevní zpráva, a to už je jeho parketa.

„Něco nám uniká,“ prohrabuje si Sherlock zuřivě vlasy, poté, co mu příslušné papíry podá, a maniakálně rázuje místností tam a zpátky. „Něco důležitého. Všechno vypadá tak… normálně!“ pohrdlivě to slovo vyplivne. „Ale nemůže být!“

„Tady není podezřelého vůbec nic,“ potvrdí jeho slova John, listující zprávou zepředu až dozadu. „Selhání srdce, to je v jeho věku běžné. Všechny rozbory v normě, toxikologie čistá, v tepnách dost vápenatých usazenin, aby k infarktu došlo dřív nebo později. To na cizí zavinění fakt nevypadá. Není možné, že prostě umřel přirozenou smrtí?“ zeptá se nakonec a oba bratři mu věnují ošklivý pohled. „To by ovšem byla mimořádně příznivá náhodička,“ ucedí podrážděně Mycroft.

„Musí to spolu souviset, přece nemohl umřít jen tak uprostřed špionážního spiknutí!“ vykřikne Sherlock, který si rozhodně nechce připustit, že Vánoce byly právě zrušeny. „No třeba dostal infarkt z toho,“ uvažuje John nahlas a sklidí další pobouřené pohledy. „V jeho věku se kolem něj strhne něco takového, mohli mu vyhrožovat, mít pod palcem jeho rodinu, a on se z toho stresu prostě zhroutil.“

„Možná,“ odpoví Sherlock, který tomu věřit prostě odmítá, „Ale Mycroft má pravdu. Byla by to velká náhoda. Co podplacený patolog?“ trhne sebou najednou. „To musí být ono!“

„To je krajně nepravděpodobné,“ ucedí Mycroft, „Fowler s námi spolupracuje roky a je ve svém oboru špička. Kdyby mu někdo vyhrožoval nebo ho chtěl podplatit, ozval by se mi. Ale vědět nedal. Takže zpráva sedí. A my nemáme nic.“

Sherlock poraženecky zavrčí a začne vymýšlet další a další teorie, jednu šílenější než druhou. John ho poslouchá, ale v hlavě mu pořád cosi vrtá, něco nesedí, ale nemá ponětí, co by to mělo být. Ta myšlenka mu uniká a uniká, nedokáže ji chytit a dovléct na světlo vědomí.

Sherlock zuřivě doporučuje novou pitvu, Mycroft mu oponuje, že truchlící vdova už teď nejspíš píše stížnost na zacházení s ostatky jejího muže, a navíc druhý patolog Hughes je prase, které…

„Prase!“ zařve zničehonic John. „To je ono! Prase a píše!“ Oba Holmesové se po něm otočí se zvednutým obočím. „Píše jako prase!“ chrlí ze sebe John, jako by se tím všechno vysvětlovalo. „Fowler! Všichni si z něj dělají srandu, po něm se nedá číst fakt nic a tohle,“ zamává papírem, „tohle rozhodně nepsal on! Jeho podpis to asi je, tím si teda nejsem jistý, ale mohl by být, tělo zprávy soudě podle množství hrubek asi taky sedí, ale tyhle vpisky rukou od něj rozhodně nejsou! Někdo musel jeho zprávu změnit!“

„To je ono!“ zakřičí Sherlock, zprávu mu vytrhne z ruky a chňapne ho za ramena, div se s ním nezatočí po místnosti. „Ó ano, Johne, já věděl, proč by to bez tebe nešlo!“ A už se hrne ze dveří, až za ním kabát vlaje a Mycroft s překvapeně pozvednutým obočím mu sotva stačí.

Zbytek dne se nese v duchu hektického pobíhání, nečekaných odhalení a šokujících dedukcí, které se sypou tak rychle za sebou, že je John sotva stíhá sledovat. Jako v mlze pobíhá za Sherlockem a je to zběsilé a vyčerpávající a už má fakt hlad, zima se do něj dala někdy před hodinou a nutně si potřebuje odskočit… A je mu to všechno úplně jedno, protože si každou minutu neskutečně užívá. Každou skvělou, bláznivou, šílenou minutu, která v sobě má víc jiskry, než celé předchozí týdny jeho života.

Nakonec se jim případ podaří rozplést celý, John tvrdí, že dílem díky příznivé náhodě, Sherlock tak hanebné obvinění pohoršeně odmítá a trvá na tom, že všechno bylo součástí plánu. Úplně všechno. John mu zapáleně oponuje, oba šermují rukama a překřikují se pádnými argumenty. Mycroft je chvíli sleduje shovívavým pohledem, jako by pozoroval, jak se děti na pískovišti dohadují o bábovičku, a nakonec se raději beze slova vydá zpátky na ministerstvo.

Sherlock s Johnem se ještě chvíli překřikují, až oběma stranám dojdou argumenty a uvědomí si, že stojí na ulici před budovou a společná práce je u konce. Kouzlo okamžitě pomine a oba najednou zrozpačití.

„Co takhle, ehm… něco sníst?“ zeptá se váhavě Sherlock. „Třeba… čínu?“ nejistě se na Johna podívá.

„No já…“ neví najednou, kam s očima John, „asi už budu… muset.“ Má hlad jako tygr a nic by neudělal raději, než šel se Sherlockem na čínu jako za starých dobrých časů. A povídali by si a smáli se a… Ale staré dobré časy jsou nenávratně pryč. Místo smíchu je mezi nimi napětí, místo lehce plynoucí konverzace tíživé ticho. Některé věci se prostě nedají vrátit. A navíc už na něj Mary určitě čeká s večeří.

„Mary dneska chtěla vařit, určitě už na mě čeká,“ dodá ještě, hlasem, který tak docela nepoznává. Sherlock jenom prkenně přikývne, poděkuje za pomoc a vzápětí se strojeně rozloučí. A John se vydává domů se silně smíšenými pocity.

 

*

Podruhé mobil zapípá za dva týdny, kdy Sherlock potřebuje pomoci se záhadným zmizením ředitele galerie. John má za sebou dost náročný týden na klinice, chřipková epidemie je v plném proudu, a tak od rána do večera prohlíží zarudlé krky, tekoucí nosy, nechává na sebe kýchat a huhňat a poslouchá nekončící litanie o příliš dlouhém čekání. A má toho už plné zuby. Pár honiček po Londýně a zajímavá záhada by ho mohly přivést na lepší myšlenky, uvažuje.

Už chce Sherlockovi odepsat, že zítra dorazí, když do obýváku vtrhne Mary s plavkami v ruce.

„Tak co myslíš?“ zeptá se. „Tyhle, nebo radši tyhle?“

Chvíli na ni nechápavě zírá, až mu Mary trochu dotčeně připomene: „Ipswitch! Neříkej, že jsi na to zapomněl! Mají tam vířivku a taky bazén, to se bude hodit, až nás večer budou bolet nohy…“

John má co dělat, aby nezaúpěl nahlas. No jistě, víkendový výlet. Původně se na něj těšil, ale teď má všeho plné zuby, úmorná monotónnost posledních dvou týdnů mu leze na mozek a potřeboval by pořádně upustit páru. Ne běhat po venkově a sedět ve vířivce a v jídelně se s páry středního věku bavit o hypotékách a renovacích koupelen. Chvíli zvažuje, že by se na něco vymluvil a zůstal v Londýně, ale vzápětí to zavrhne. Nikdy nebyl moc dobrý lhář a Mary si žádné lhaní nezaslouží. A tak se usměje, jednoznačně doporučí ty červené plavky a odchází se taky zabalit. Třeba mu změna prostředí nakonec udělá dobře.

*

Neudělá.

Celý víkend prší, jídlo je studené, majitelé neochotní a knížky ani Mary nedokáží Johnovu podrážděnou náladu vylepšit. V sobotu večer už to John nevydrží, vezme telefon a napíše Sherlockovi, s dotazem, jak to jde.

Sherlock mu vzápětí vylíčí, jak odhalil, že jeden ze strážných ukradl cenný obraz v sekci moderního umění, což z něj dělalo nejslibnějšího podezřelého – a vzápětí se ukázalo, že ho jenom sundal, šoupnul do skladu a vyměnil za školkovou patlanici své dcery, protože se s ostatními kolegy vsadil, že si toho nikdo nevšimne… A měl pravdu. Navíc onen umělecký skvost zapadnul mezi ostatní natolik dobře, že si ho nevšimnul ani sám Sherlock…

John se poprvé za víkend uchechtne a za chvíli už se směje nahlas. Mary se hned zajímá, co ho tak pobavilo, tak jí to řekne a ona se sice usměje, ale je vidět, že ji to příliš netěší. Natož to, že se po zbytek víkendu John od mobilu příliš nevzdaluje a co chvíli do něj cvaká a u toho se usmívá. Cestou domů už mají náladu pod psa oba a Mary většinu doby bojuje s obrovskou chutí Johnovi ten krám vytrhnout z ruky a švihnout s ním z oknajedoucího vlaku.

*

K dalšímu případu už John letí ozlomkrk, absolvuje obligátní kolečko Londýnem, a když nakonec skončí v sídle jisté vysoce postavené rodiny, kde se Sherlock vydává za přitepleného slizkého Francouze – potenciálního kupce části pozemku, John má co dělat, aby udržel vážnou tvář. Sotva se vypotácí ven, zhroutí se hned za příjezdovou cestou do trávy a řičí smíchem, až mu tečou slzy. Sherlock ho vydrží pozorovat přesně dvacet vteřin, než mu začnou cukat koutky a vzápětí se rozchechtá tak, že se sveze do trávy vedle Johna. Válí se po zemi a otřásají smíchy a vždycky, když už se trochu uklidňují, některý z nich ze sebe vypraví něco o „maňificentně ´onosné ´ale“ a znovu řvou smíchy. A další vrstva ledu mezi nimi nepozorovaně odtává.

„Ježíši,“ utře si John slzy a snaží se popadnout dech. „Tohle… tohle… tohle mi vážně chybělo…,“ povzdechne si a vzápětí se vyděsí vlastní upřímnosti. Co to kurňa plácá? Co se sakra stalo s držením si Sherlocka od těla?

Sherlock na to ale nezareaguje žádným svým obvyklým šrapnelem, jen se se na Johna podívá zkoumavým pohledem.

„Mně taky, Johne,“ odpoví nezvykle tiše. „Hodně.“

Chvíli je ticho, ale vzápětí John prohraje boj sám se sebou a prostě se musí zeptat: „Vážně?“

„Vážně,“ potvrdí Sherlock. „Zjistil jsem, že o samotě to prostě není… ono.“ Víc ze sebe vypravit nedokáže a ani neví, jak by tu bezbřehou, dusivou osamělost měl vlastně popsat.

„A to sis ani nenašel nějakou náhradu?“ snaží se John o lehký tón, ale Sherlock se nepřidá. Jen se pousměje takovým zvláštním, smutným úsměvem…

„Jako by něco takového bylo možné, Johne,“ otočí se k Johnovi zády a začne se zvedat, „jako by to šlo.“

John se zvedá hned vzápětí, smích zapomenut, pusa otevřená údivem ze Sherlockových slov. To zní, jako kdyby se snažil říct, že… Ale to je přece nesmysl. Je to Sherlock. Copak ten by připustil, že pro něj John skutečně tolik znamená? Nepřeslechl se? Ale zase ten pohled…

To už spolu rázují po příjezdové cestě do centra a Sherlock nahlas rozebírá podezřelé, jejich alibi a motivaci. Jejich rozhovor je očividně u konce, a tak se John přidá se svými tipy na pachatele a přihazuje postřehy o vzájemných vztazích té vydařené rodinky. Když dojdou na nejbližší zastávku, jejich cesty se rozdělí. Na čínu tentokrát Sherlock Johna nepozve - a John je rád, že se zase nemusí krkolomně vymlouvat. Vážně rád. Zklamání, které v něm kdovíproč na pár vteřin zabublá, okamžitě zašlápne. Beztak se mu to nejspíš jenom zdálo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za každý komentář a už se na ně těším :o)


End file.
